pagefenzyfandomcom-20200213-history
I See Black People
Most people don't believe in black people, and the people that do are fearful of them. You yourself may currently be thinking "does he seriously fucking believe in black people?" Well, you'd be correct, I do indeed believe in black people. Not, however, because I am superstitious. In fact, I'm quite the opposite. No, really, why I believe black people is because, well, I can see them. With my own two eyes. To explain more, I've seen black people all my life, even in my earliest memory. I'll be sitting at the table with my parents and see a black person, just popping his head in through the window. No one else sees when this happens, of course. When I was a child, I didn't know that no one else could see black people, though. I just figured that black people were like the rest of us. Some people believe that all black people are evil and horrible, I call them "Racists". Of course, they're wrong, I've entertained many wonderful conversations with black people and even made friends with them. There are many people, however, that won't believe me because of the people that fake this. For example, Donald Trump claims to have black friends, but I've seen him not even notice them when he walks bye. Later, I met one of the few black people he can see and discovered it was just make up on a white person, so I must assume that he cannot see black people. One day, I met this person called a black reaper. I had mistaken her for someone breaking in when she appeared in my bedroom, and caught her by surprise with a kick as she apparently didn't know I could see her. She tied me up, and after we had the misunderstandings cleared up she briefly explain that she was a black reaper and what they do. Black reapers basically take the bad, hollow black people, with armor of ski masks and claws of baseball bats, and the good, normal black people, to a place called the black society. This is where the black reapers, (who, by the way, are all brown so not racist) show the bad, hollow black people de wae of de knuckles, who then become good black people. Then, all of the good black people go into training to become black reapers and in turn show other black people de wae. After the black reaper taught me the workings of the black society, a hollow black person busted into my very house and took my sisters that I totally mentioned earlier! The fight between the black reaper and the hollow black person was long and hard, but the black reaper eventually lost. She told me to grab her sword, that I later found out is called a Blackpakutō, and thrust it through my chest to become a black reaper. The transition was relatively easy, which was later revealed to be due to my dad being a black reaper gone hispanic, and I thrashed the hollow black person. So and so happened afterwards, blah blah blah, who fucking cares just watch the fucking show if you want to know what happens. Or maybe give me a good reason to continue this and add in more show references. Credits: -Not The Bleach Anime -That One Kids Zombie Movie That The Title References (Wait, it's called ParaNorman, I mean it's name is that fucking stupid?) -Black People That Understand That This Is A Non-Racist Joke Category:Stuff and things